


Lovebirds

by Jathis



Series: Rome [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religion, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor tries to protect the prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

He wept brokenly before the statue of his Goddess. His bottom lip trembled, bloody tears escaping from the scarred flesh that had once served as his eyes once upon a time. He embraced the legs of the statue, his body trembling.

The sight of his brother in such distress broke the Emperor's heart. Hux bit his lip and shifted on his feet, becoming increasingly uncomfortable as his brother's weeping continued. What could have possibly upset him like this?

_"Lovebirds pine away and die when separated, my Emperor..." Phasma had gently warned him a week ago._

_Word had spread in the palace that Techie had been seen helping the pottery slave wash after a long day at his kiln. The Emperor had been furious, forbidding the prince from going near the slave any longer._

_Everyone could see that the prince was miserable. He ate and drank little. He spoke only when spoken to. He did not seem to enjoy things any longer, keeping his head bowed and his thoughts to himself._

_Only the Emperor did not understand why._

_"He is not in love! He is just being...impossible! He barely knows this slave and yet he would demean himself and act as if he were lesser than him!"_

_"Emperor..."_

_"He was washing the slave's body! Washing his body and his hair as if he were the slave and the other the prince! I will not have it! I will not! My brother was a slave once, never again!"_

_Phasma could only shake her head, saluting her Emperor before leaving him._

"Please..." Techie whispered. Hux's ears perked up and he listened intently, hoping to learn what was the matter. "Please, let me have my love back! Open my brother's heart and let him see how much I love him! Every day my heart cries for Matt but I cannot disobey my brother."

Hux's heart broke and he silently slipped out of the temple as his brother continued to pray and plead to his Goddess. The Emperor went straight to where the potter stayed and worked and he entered without announcing himself, catching the man unawares. "Slave!"

Matt stood up to face the Emperor, bracing himself for another whipping or some other punishment. "Emperor."

"You will go and see my brother in his chambers tonight. You will treat him with respect. He is your superior, not your inferior. You will be his friend but you will not encourage him to have...feelings for you! If you hurt him I will have you crucified in front of my palace. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand," Matt said with a bow of his head.

The next day Hux saw already that his brother's mood had changed for the better and he sighed, shaking his head.

Perhaps his brother would get over his fondness for this slave eventually.


End file.
